D'Jok
D'Jok is the current captain and striker of The Snow Kids. He considers himself the star of the team and was the one who accepted the Galactik Football Cup for the entrire team. He is the second person to use The Breath and he is the love interest of Mei. History D'Jok was born shortly after the great Akillian Ice Age where D'Jok's Mother died giving birth to him.He was raised by Maya, a fortune teller, his only inheritance being a bracelet given to him by his mother before she died. As he grew he grew curious about his past and constantly tried to get Maya to tell him his past and predict his future, Maya always refused, much to D'Joks annoyance. D'Jok also became best friends with Micro-Ice and good friends with Thran and Ahito, he also developed a strong rivalry and potential hatred towards Sinedd and the two constantly fight to prove which of them is the better Galactik Football player. After learning that Aarch is trying to form an Akillian club, he immediatly goes to the tryouts and is one of the original 8 candidates selected for the original team. After reaching Genesis Stadium, it is revealed that he is the son of Sonny Blackbones, the pirate leader. After the Snow Kids won the Galactik Football Cup, D'Jok accepted the cup for the entire team after Rocket asked him to. After Rocket is suspended for illegal use of the breath, D'Jok is named team captain and is asked to take his place in the All Stars match against the new brand of Technoid Football robots. He plays well in the match but does not react so well to Rockets dissapearance as the others. Throughout the time of Rocket's suspension, D'Jok tries his best to strenthen his team although sometimes he gets too enthusiastic. In the All Star matches he shows great skill however in most cases he was overshadowed by Luur. After Mark reveals where Rocket had vanished during his suspension, D'Jok tried his hardest to convince Rocket to return.However Rocket refused despite the suspension being lifted. D'Jok eventually decided that he would have to face Rocket in Netherball to get him to return however Tia faces Rocket and manages to convince him to return. With Rocket back, D'Jok gives Rocket back his captain status, however Rocket refuses stating that D'Jok earned the title of a capitan. Shortly after the second season begun, D'Jok started to have nightmares about being killed during a match with the Lightnings, by falling inside a chasm that was in the middle of the pitch.The nightmare turned out to be true, but it happened during his match with the Xenons, and not the Lightnings.However, just before he fall through the chasm(which was formed because one of the giant TV screens fell down and broke the stadium), Luur saved him by using the Heat of Xenon.During the penalty shootouts, he was the third one to score a goal.After they won, D'Jok asked Rocket to take the cup for the team. Personality D'Jok has an extremely competitive personality and he usually strives to be the Snow Kids best player although sometimes this leads him to play selfish and become a hinder to the team. D'Jok also has a protective space for his friends as he constanly backs them on arguements and usually manages to bribe his enemies into backing off (eg threatening Sinedd's Magnet Board in exchange for Micro-Ice's tickets in The Comeback). He also don't care sometime when he is upset like he says whatever to Mei when she asks him to go to the park with her and everyone. However D'jok is definatly one of the best players in the gf competition. There is also a kind,caring and helpful side to him which sometimes surfaces. Relationships Originally, D'Jok's main relations were with his carer Maya and his friends, Micro-Ice, Thran and Ahito. After joining the team, he fell victim to the charms of Mei who was trying to break up himself and Micro-Ice to get to being a striker. Micro-Ice (while formally had a crush on Mei) left to join the pirates before he made up with D'Jok after discovering Mei's intentions. After winning the Galactik Football Cup, D'Jock kisses Mei. And then later before the finals he found out that Sonny Blackbones is his father. In the Traitor episode, he play poorly to save his father from Bleylock. In season 2, D'Jok and Mei appear to be boyfriend and girlfriend. D'Jok has always appeared to have a shakey relationship with Rocket, in season one after finding out that Rocket is Aarch's nephew, he believed that Rocket is the Coach's pet and begins to act individually on the field and not taking advice from Rocket. In season 2, he is jealous that Rocket gets to play in the All Stars match and when Rocket is suspended, D'Jok immediatly asks Aarch to replace him and takes place in the match. However, the two of them remain great friends and later learn to show great teamwork on the pitch. He also has a very strong, antagonistic relationship with Sinedd. While Sinedd constantly questions D'Jok's skills and claims to be the superior footballer, D'Jok always rebukes Sinedd for his bad behaviour and states, that Sinedd has no friends. Although they never miss the chance to mock one another, they don't genuinely hate each other and share a mutual, grudging respect. During the finals in season 1 Sinedd, aware that D'Jok won't be able to play at his fullest in their upcoming match, offers him a one-on-one duel where they could face each other on equal grounds. He also shows some compassion towards D'Jok saying that if he were in D'Jok's situation he'd do the same to save his own father. Then he quickly states that he cannot relate do D'Jok, because he in fact has no parents, making D'Jok the only character in the show with whom Sinedd was shown sharing anything personal and emotional. During the duel when Sinedd collapses in pain because of the Smog poisoning D'Jok tries to help him and is clearly saddened when Sinedd refuses to accept his help. In the All-Stars match D'Jok tries hard to cooperate with reluctant Sinedd. Later he thanks Sinedd for a passing that helped him to score and asks if Sinedd was going to celebrate with the rest of the team. Although Sinedd decides to play against Rocket in the Sphere instead of joining the party, it was clearly a sign of sympathy on D'Jok's side. Warren, the striker of the Lightings is heard to be D'Jok's role model and idol, the two of them are very friendly towards each other. Category:Characters